


AU Meme: Mina Harker/John Seward/Lucy Weston

by thisbluespirit



Category: Dracula (TV 1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chalet School Fusion, Dr Seward doesn't even faint once, Ficlet, Jonathan dies a lot off-screen, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10x scenarios for Mina/John/Lucy written for a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Mina Harker/John Seward/Lucy Weston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



**Canon Divergence**  
“You know, the Professor didn’t want to involve you at first,” said John, taking Mina’s hand and pressing it in thanks. “I dread to think how differently things might have turned out had he not altered his mind.”

Lucy was sitting up in the bed, looking much more herself. “I think I would probably be dead if you hadn’t been here to help.” And as Mina crossed over to kiss her on the cheek, she gave her a smile. “I shall think of a way to thank you later.”

 

 **Coffee Shop**  
“Really, John,” said Mina. “Stop glaring at Lucy for being polite to the customers. It _is_ part of her job. Besides, you know how friendly she is.”

He started. “It’s not that – it’s that dratted Count. I don’t trust him. He’s been here for three hours and he hasn’t drunk any of that coffee. What does he want, do you think?”

They both stared across at the Count and Lucy. She looked up and waved at them, then stuck out her tongue.

 

“Lucy,” said Mina, when she came back across, “what were you doing, talking to him for so long? There were customers waiting!”

John nodded. “And why isn’t the fellow drinking any coffee?”

“Oh, don’t _fuss_ , Mina,” said Lucy. She gave John a smile. “You see, he doesn’t drink… coffee. I think he’s fascinating. Quite fascinating!”

 

 **Shapeshifters**  
The three bats flew out of the window, only for one of them to immediately fall to the ground, transforming back into a disgruntled Victorian gentleman on impact.

“Oh, John,” said Lucy, laughing, as the other two also regained their human forms. “Not again!”

“It really is quite simple,” Mina said. “Shall I show you?”

“It’s no good, I can’t seem to get the hang of it. I shall just walk.”

 

 **Magic**  
“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Mina asked John, stroking damp tendrils of hair back from Lucy’s face. Her forehead was hot now; earlier it had been cold.

John shook his head. “I am at a loss, I confess. It’s almost as if something is simply draining the life out of her.”

“Thank you,” said Mina, straightening herself. “I suspected as much, but I needed a medical opinion to be certain I was not overlooking something natural. It is some evil spell.”

John opened his mouth to protest about the preposterous idea of magic being real, and to insist on calling in Van Helsing instead, and then certain other incidents came to mind, as did one other thing. “You think this might be the work of the Count?”

“Very possibly,” said Mina. “It appears you were right not to trust him, after all. Now, I shall try and free Lucy.”

John frowned. “But how?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Mina. “Take hold of her hand and mine, and keep watch. You’ll see. At least, I hope you will.”

 

 **. . . In SPACE!!**  
Dr Seward, medical officer at the planetary base, passed his workings over to the Commander, Mina Harker, who frowned over the device.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Whatever it is that Lucy has been infected with is altering her genetic structure,” Dr Seward said, side-stepping the unanswerable question. “I couldn’t believe it myself, but I sent the files off-world to Professor Van Helsing and he agrees with me. He’s working on a solution, but the source is alien. Either there in fact _is_ life on this planet or –”

Mina drew herself up. “You’re going to blame poor Dracula again, aren’t you? As if he hadn’t had a bad time of it as it was, on that ship that crashed – and he did bring Jonathan back to me. Even if – well –” She gave a slight wince. “Poor Jonathan.”

“Exactly,” said John. “I took a blood sample from Jonathan, and it’s the same thing. It’s just more advanced with him, I’m afraid. He already more or less is – well, whatever Dracula is.”

Mina bit her lip. “Can you reverse the effects?”

“Not yet, though the Professor is working on it. In the meantime, I can slow the progress down with a blood transfusion, but there aren’t many of us here, and it’s going to take some days for anyone outside to reach us.”

Mina stood, her mouth setting in a line. “Then we had better find something we can do. If not to cure Lucy, then to stop him! Any ideas?”

“Ah,” said John, “now that the Professor _did_ have some thoughts on…”

 

 **Historical**  
“Dearest John,” said Miss Weston, hurrying over to meet him and clasping his hands. “Look, Mina is here, and I have promised her most faithfully that we will do everything we can to restore her to herself.”

John greeted Mina and murmured his regrets on the tragic death of her poor husband at the hands of brigands while travelling abroad.

“Thank you,” said Mina, and looked to Lucy.

Lucy took hold of John’s hand and then Mina’s and smiled at them both. “ _Everything_ ,” she said again.

John nodded. He never could refuse her anything – and nor could Mina.

 

 **Fusion**  
“Mrs Harker,” said Dr Seward following her out of the San. “Miss Weston is your friend, isn’t she?”

Mina turned. “She is. Why, whatever is it?”

“Not precisely,” he said, falling into step alongside her. “But her condition isn’t progressing precisely as we would expect. Dr Russell isn’t even sure now that it _is_ T.B. I’ve offered to contact a specialist I used to work with, but I wondered if you could answer some questions first. Poor Miss Weston isn’t strong enough for me to bother her unless I have to, but this disease might be linked to something that happened on your travels.”

Mina nodded. “Of course,” she said, “although perhaps we should arrange another time to talk? I have a class full of Middles awaiting me back at the school, and you know what demons they can be.”

“How are you settling in?” he asked. “I, er, heard about your husband. I’m sorry.”

She gave a small, sad smile. “Yes, poor Jonathan. A mountaineering accident, they said. We never did know quite what happened, but at least I had my career to fall back on, and Mademoiselle and Madame have been very kind. And of course, my work keeps me too busy to mope.”

“Glad to hear it,” he murmured. “And you will come and see me later about Miss Weston?”

“I shall talk to Mademoiselle and arrange someone to cover Prep for me,” she said. “If it can help Lucy, she will be sure to agree.”

“One thing,” added Dr Seward. “Miss Weston talks sometimes of a Count – but perhaps it is mere delirium. Do you know?”

“A Count,” Mina said, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. “Goodness, no. As you say, it must be delirium.”

And she walked lightly away down the mountain path back towards the school.

 

 **Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
“I really don’t understand what’s been going on here lately,” said Dr Seward, sinking down into his chair. “First this mysterious illness of Nurse Weston’s, and now somehow the blood supplies have been stolen. And when I went to speak to the consultant, he came out with the most preposterous theories about the whole thing!”

“Don’t worry,” said Mina Harker, the hospital’s senior admin officer. She smiled as she put a hand to his head. “It will all become perfectly clear soon, I promise.”

He gave a harrumph. “I hope so, but in the meantime I must dash. I need to see Lucy – Nurse Weston, that is – when she gets in for the night shift. I’m not convinced she can be well yet.”

“I suppose that depends how you look at it,” Mina murmured, mostly to herself.

 

 **Supernatural**  
“I was possessed,” said Lucy, when morning found the three of them in the ancient four poster bed together. “By the ghost of the wicked Count.”

Mina pulled the sheet against her. “Yes, so you were. And what, I wonder is our excuse? We were supposed to be helping the Professor with the exorcism.”

She shot John a rueful glance, and then they both looked at Lucy, who did not appear anything like as distressed as might have been expected of a delicately-reared young lady in her current position. She might have been stifling a small smile.

“Very much possessed,” said Lucy firmly. “Indeed, last night is a complete blank to me. So much so that if we are now all ruined, I think we should do that again. Whatever it was. Don’t you agree?”

 

 **Regency/Romance Novel**  
“That’s right. Just you and me and Mina. I want you two to get to know each other properly,” said Lucy, on the phone to her fiancé Dr Seward. “You will be there, won’t you?”

And then she put the phone down and picked up her book with a smile on her face, flicking once more through the pages of _How To Spice Up Your Love Life_ by the Carnal Conte. Tonight, she thought, was going to be fun…


End file.
